A Halloween Story
by Firesoul14
Summary: Trap Door story. On a stormy halloween night Berk, Starlight, Rogg and Sunspot all come to tell scary stories, but upon Sunspot's turn the group get an unexpected scare.


**A/N: I don't own any Trap Door characters. I only own my characters.**

* * *

><p>It was a dark and stormy night in the dark and nasty regions where nobody goes and deep inside an ancient castle a small group of creatures were waiting out the storm.<p>

The first of the group a dark blue creature that could only be described as a human sized blob with arms feet and hands picked up a small light green version of itself with thick black glasses around its eyes.

"Right little mister it's way past your bed time" the dark blue creature said walking into a empty room save for a small crib.

The blue creature put the small green creature down in the crib and removed its glasses placing them on a small shelf.

"Good night Kane I'll check on you before I go to bed" the dark blue creature said and went off.

"Well that's Kane asleep" the blue creature said returning to the group.

The second of the group a scarlet female version of the dark blue creature smiled.

"Now we can get on with our plans without Kane and Violet listening" she said.

The blue creature nodded.

"So Starlight anything you want to talk about?" the dark blue creature asked.

"Well Berk" Starlight began but was cut off when the trap door in the centre of the room opened by itself scaring the two half to death.

"Don't do that!" Berk said seeing one of his close friends come out.

"Sorry" the pink gorilla like creature said his voice slow.

"The whole swamp's flooded everyone's gone off to higher ground. This is the only place we know that is beyond the rains reach" a amber version of the pink one said in an American accent.

"How're the twins coping with the storm?" the amber one asked.

"They're fine Sunspot at the moment Daisy's with Violet and Xavid is with Kane" Starlight said.

Sunspot nodded.

Berk went over to the pink creature and hit it on the shoulder.

"That was for scaring me" he said.

"Rogg didn't mean it Berk" Starlight said.

"I know but how many times do I have to tell you not to scare me" Berk said looking at Rogg annoyed.

Starlight chuckled.

"Oh come on Berk it's halloween" she said.

Berk started to think.

"Oh no" Starlight said knowing what Berk was thinking.

"Oh come on what's halloween without a ghost story?" he asked.

Starlight sighed.

"I had to say it" she muttered.

Sunspot scoffed.

"You really think you could tell a scary story?" she laughed.

"I could tell a more scarier story than you" Berk said.

"What do you two think to a story contest?" Sunspot asked.

"If we must" Rogg sighed not really intrested in the conversation.

"Ladies first" Berk said.

Sunspot started to think.

"How about the story of the Creature on Death Mountain?" she asked.

"Go on then" Berk said.

"The story goes that atop Death Mountain lives a horrific creature that no living creature could ever escape" Sunspot began.

Berk rolled his eyes, he heard the story hundreds of times before.

"The creature is said to have a thousand eyes, each one able to see anyone stupid enough to enter its territory. It's razor sharp blood red claws able to cut through solid stone" Sunspot continued.

"It's said that if any creature is foolish enough to enter its home they will suffer a fate worse than death" Berk interupted.

Sunspot smiled.

"The story also goes that it can control death itself, bring forth anything it chooses" she continued.

That made both Berk and Rogg visibly shudder at the thought.

"The tale goes if anyone should ever see it the first thing they would do is run but that wouldn't be of any use as the creature slowly attacks, its claws ready to kill. Slowly when its prey is trapped it makes its way over" Sunspot continued, her voice seeming to get darker as she told it.

"Then suddenly without warning" Sunspot started.

"BOO!" Violet a violet version of Starlight and Xavid a amber version of Rogg with a pink head, hands and feet shouted jumping out scaring the four adults half to death making them scream in terror.

"Don't you **ever **do that to me again you two" Berk said after he had calmed down.

Xavid and Violet gave eachother a smile.

"We were only playing daddy" Violet said putting on her sorry eyes.

Berk pointed back down the hall.

"Bed now!" he said clearly annoyed.

The two gulped and went back.

"Ok I think it's safe to say those two scared us more than your story" Starlight said laughing.

Rogg and Berk nodded in agreement.

"I'll go talk to them, won't be long" Berk said and made his way down the hall until he found the two.

He smiled.

"Well done you two you really gave 'um a scare"

Xavid and Violet smiled.

"Sorry I had to be so rough but I didn't think they'd buy it so to speak" Berk said.

Violet yawned.

"Ok you two I don't want to hear another word out of you till daybreak" Berk said as the two went to their rooms.

Once they were asleep Berk went back to the group with no one being any wiser to his little Halloween scare.


End file.
